Some direct flow gas turbine engine combustors maintain very high temperatures in the primary zone to reduce emissions. However, increased temperatures of the combustion chamber typically require the chamber walls to be protected by heat shields throughout the length of the chamber, which may increase the weight, manufacturing time and/or cost of the engine.